Child's play
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: ZoLu. Wapol has returned. He causes a little trouble by turning Luffy into ...read and find out. he he he. I'm just to lazy to do chapter names. :p
1. Chapter 1

Monkey D Luffy, the average pirate, or was he? Would the average pirate beat other pirates and bounty hunters who had way higher bounties on his head? Would he make an enemy almost everywhere he went? Would he help people at the drop of the hat, in this case a straw one, just simply because they were hurting? Well, about those enemies. He made a particular one who was seeking revenge. A pain in the arse king who wasn't about to be forgotten by some bubble gum boy. Wapol had already tried to eat him once, and that hadn't ended well and then he had tried to blow him up, well, that wasn't exactly a desirable outcome either. So, Wapol decided it was time to try and be sneaky. ! . Yeah right. He found a potion from some local witch and thought, 'Hey, why not get revenge on Straw Hat with this?'

Chapter 1: King's fool So the beginning of this tale starts with our 'lean and mean' King strolling down the streets of Blood Isle.

"These local sellers are a bunch of fools." Wapol said as he walked past. People stared at him, and not because of his weird attire, but mainly because in fact this King was talking to his little old lonesome self. The king stopped and watched as a chicken was slowly rotated on a spit over a warm coal fire. He licked his lips as his stomach growled.

"Potions! Turn your enemy into rats, mice, birds, whatever you want, we got it!" A squeaky female voice called. Wapol turned, all hunger forgotten as he heard this. He walked over to her and peered at the green glowing vials that were sitting on the display table. The woman turned out to be an old crone, hump back, scarred eye, the whole usual witchy deal. Wapol looked at her and she smiled toothlessly.

"What would you be a lookin' for sonny?" she asked squeakily. Wapol smiled.

"A potion to get revenge on an enemy." he said. The witch sweat dropped and then smiled again.

"Well, what would you like to do to him?"

"Turn him into something." Wapol responded inspecting a little blue bottle. The witch slapped her forehead.

"Okay." she sighed, "What would you like to turn him into?" she asked getting more than a little annoyed.

"Hmm, I don't really know. He annoys me a lot, and acts like a little kid." Wapol said touching his chin with his finger. The witch nodded.

"Then we shall turn him into a kid." she said and went out back of the little store. Wapol waited a moment, seriously considering eating the whole market place. The witch reappeared holding a small yellow vial. She wrapped it in a bit of paper and handed it to him. Wapol handed over the berries, being agreeable for once, and thanked her. He then walked away, hoping to meet the soon to be child captain of the Merry Go.

**Yes Wapol is an idiot and yes, he is a pain in the arse.Plushies for reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Luffy you dolt!

The Merry Go floated on the wide open sea, her sails pulled taught in the wind.

"Where are we headed Nami?" Luffy asked from his usual position on the figurehead. He was sitting Indian style and the dangerous water below didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

"Towards a place known as Blood Isle." Nami replied checking her map.

"B-b-b-b-blood Isle?" Usopp's stuttering voice asked. Luffy and Nami looked around at him.

"Yeah." Nami said.

"I've heard stories about that place! It's scary and it has a curse and if we set foot on it we'll all die!" Usopp cried running in a circle.

"We're all gonna die!" Chopper screamed and joined Usopp in running in a circle. They ran too close to where Zolo was taking a nap and fell over his legs and hit the deck. Zolo cracked an eye open, irritation very apparent. Usopp and Chopper went a vague shade of blue and then hurried away, Zolo's eye watching them until they were a good distance away. Zolo then gave a little smile and went back to sleep. Luffy chuckled and then went back to staring out at the sea. Nami watched him.

"Luffy, I have to ask, why do you stare out to sea all the time?" she asked after a few moments of silence. Luffy turned to her with a confused expression.

"I thought it was obvious." he said.

"Maybe to you, but not to me." Nami responded and waited for her captain to give an answer.

"Well, the sea reminds me to be careful"

"But, you're never careful." Nami chuckled. Luffy gazed at her and then looked back out as the Merry Go rocked gently.

"Think about it." Luffy replied and then hopped off of the figure head and walked away towards where Zolo was sleeping. Nami was stunned. Luffy had just brushed her off! Or had he? Hmm. So, she decided to take Luffy's advice and thought. She even sat down and leaned against the rail, her knees drawn up to her chest and biting her lip.

The sea? Reminding him to be careful, well, that could only mean that Luffy was supposed to be careful around it because he could die in it. But then, she had said Luffy was never careful. Well, she had kind of made a mistake there. Luffy was careful. Although when he acted like a haphazard little kid, he still didn't actually hurt anyone, or do anything critically damaging. Nami smiled and shook her head. Luffy was smarter than she gave him credit for.

Luffy wandered over to the swordsman and dropped down beside him. He leaned back against the mast and tilted his hat forward, feeling a heat inspired nap coming on. He yawned and let himself drift off. He was asleep within seconds and his head fell sideways and ended up on the swordsman's shoulder.

"Land ho!" Usopp cried from the crow's nest. Sanji walked out onto the deck and glanced over at where Luffy was laying across Zolo's lap, the swordsman's large hand resting on Luffy's shoulder as the two slept. Sanji shook his head and then went back into the kitchen where he brought out a bucket of water, fresh water. Nami watched him interestedly as he strolled across the deck, completely at ease as he walked up to the sleeping pair.

"What are you doing Sanji?" Nami called softly. Sanji stopped and looked at her and then grinned evilly.

Uh oh.

Zolo was having a lazy dream about finally beating Mihawk and for some reason dancing bottles of rum. Where the hell that came from, he didn't and nor did he want to know.

He vaguely heard footsteps approaching but didn't take any notice of them. The next thing he knew he was covered in cold water. He shouted and jumped up, knocking Luffy out of his lap.

The straw hat Captain shouted and jumped up, holding his hat as he blearily looked around, and then his eyes fell on Sanji.

"Saaaaanjiiiii!" Luffy and Zolo cried at the same time. Sanji was laughing his respective arse off. Now, unlike Usopp who usually ran and hid, Sanji fought back, but, a lonely Chef with awesome kicking skills, was no match for a rubber captain and a swordsman who didn't have an ounce of fat on any part of his body.

Sanji was soon sitting under Nami's tangerine trees mumbling something about poisoning their food. Luffy went back to the figure head and gazed out at the ocean again. Nami had retreated back to her cabin until they were due to land, and Zolo was wandering lazily around, wondering what he could do to relieve his boredom. He may be a sleepy guy, but, when woken by cold water, no one can get back to sleep. Zolo spotted his captain and decided he may as well go and visit him. He wandered over, unaware, and quite frankly not caring, about the glares he was getting from the grumpy chef. It was his own fault after all.

"Hey Luffy." Zolo said as he walked up. Luffy glanced around and grinned.

"Hey Zolo!" he replied and then went back to staring out at the sea. They stood in companionable silence for a while and Zolo wondered why the hell he had come up here anyway. Oh, because he was bored, that's right.

"So, what's happening?" Zolo asked.

"Not much. I'm bored, can't wait till we reach that island." Luffy replied and pointed at the island they were quickly approaching. Zolo nodded.

"Me too." he said. There was the sound of boots hitting the deck and everyone turned to see Trace standing there, a broad grin on his face.

"Howdy." he said and dropped his bag onto the deck. Luffy leaped off the figure head, unfortunately, to everyone's dismay, he slipped, whacked his head on the side of the ship and fell into the ocean.

Zolo didn't even glance around as he pulled off his swords and then dived into the water. Same old routine. He grabbed onto Luffy, who was unconscious, and pulled him back to the surface.

Zolo then grabbed the rope that was thrown down to him and pulled himself and the remarkably light captain up with him. Luffy groaned and opened his eyes as he was laid on the deck. He then laughed and sat up, taking back his hat that Sanji handed him, having grabbed it before it fell off the side of the ship as well.

"Thanks!" he said and then jumped up, perfectly normal again. Trace watched him a moment, a bit stunned and then smiled.

"Same old little brother." he said and walked over. Luffy grinned and then looked around as the ship approached the island.

"What are you doing here Trace?" Luffy asked, not really caring, but, he thought it would pass time.

"Still looking for Black beard. He's slippery. I tied my ship to yours and came on up. Thought I may as well pay my little bro' a visit." Trace replied slapping his brother on the shoulder. Luffy grinned.

"Nee hee." Luffy said making one of his weird little noises. "We're landing at the island!" he cried and ran over to lean against the rail.

"Thanks." Trace muttered to Zolo, who shook his head and grinned.

"Nothing new. Luffy'll do something nice for me soon, you'll see." Zolo replied.

Trace chuckled. "Bet that ends in a fiasco."

"Always does." Zolo said grinning and then he walked off. The ship landed in the port and Luffy was first off the ship. He bolted towards the town and was gone in a haze of dust.

Zolo leapt lightly off the ship and ran after him, shouting and cursing angrily. Trace laughed and followed.

Luffy stopped in the middle of the town, people giving him weird glares. A man approached, someone who seemed vaguely familiar.

"Hello there." he said, the tall man looking down at the small pirate. Luffy found himself being a little cautious but smiled. "Here, free sample." he said and handed Luffy a piece of pretty yummy looking meat.

"Thanks man!" Luffy cried and bit into the meat. He stopped a second as the man was still standing there, but, shrugged and continued. He ate the whole lot, licked his fingers and gave a sigh of contentment. "Tasted a little weird, but it was good. Thanks." Luffy said and then turned as Zolo gave a yell.

"Luffy!"

"Yeah?"

"That's Wapol! The guy who tried to take over Chopper's castle!" Zolo yelled. Luffy turned back to the guy and tilted his head. Wapol paused a moment, sweat beading on his brow.

"Gotta go, bye." he yelled and then bolted. Luffy shrugged and walked over to where his first mate and brother were.

"What did he try and do?" Zolo asked as he watched the King run away.

"He gave me a piece of meat." Luffy said and shrugged. Zolo stiffened.

"Are you sure that's all it was? You don't feel different? Sick? Anything?" Trace asked realising that the weird skinny dude must have been a foe of his brother's. Luffy shook his head and then spotted something shiny.

"SHINY!" he yelled and took off. Trace put a hand on his hat.

"I forgot how much trouble he was." he said and then the two men took after the captain as he ran after the shiny object.

Trace had a hold of Luffy's right arm and Zolo his left. They had gotten sick of chasing after the captain and decided it was just easier to hold onto him. They had eaten and Luffy still insisted he didn't feel any different.

"I guess Wapol wasn't really up to anything." Zolo said. Trace nodded as they held onto Luffy, who was looking increasingly tired.

"Come on, time to go back to the ship." Zolo muttered. Luffy was about to put up a fight and he opened his mouth before he collapsed on the ground. Zolo hurriedly bent down and found Luffy was out cold.

"Is he-" but Trace was cut off as a Narcoleptic fit overtook him and he fainted as well. Zolo looked at the two brothers.

"Oh that's just great." he said. He lifted Luffy easily and placed him over his shoulder and then he lifted Trace, with a little more difficulty, and began walking back towards the ship, Trace under his arm. When he reached the ship, Trace woke.

"Oh, now you wake up." Zolo muttered as he put the stirring pirate down. Trace smiled.

"Sorry." he apologised. Zolo shook his head and rubbed his cramped arm.

"It's okay. Luffy's still out cold though." Zolo said and climbed up the ladder onto the ship. Sanji walked over, obviously with the intent of kicking the swordsman's arse because he was late.

"Where the hell have you been? Nami has been worried." Sanji said. Zolo glared at Sanji and pointed to the unconscious Luffy.

"Something's wrong. Where's Chopper?" Zolo asked. Sanji pointed at the galley and Zolo walked over and in. The reindeer was sitting beside Usopp and laughing at one of the long nosed liar's stories.

"Chopper." Zolo said. The doctor looked up, and then his eyes widened as he saw Luffy and he ran over.

"What happened?" the blue nose asked. Zolo shrugged.

"I think it had something to do with Wapol." he said. Chopper's eyes narrowed.

"Wapol? What was he doing here?"

"I don't know, but, Luffy forgot who he was and ate some meat that he gave him." Zolo explained. Trace peeked up from behind Zolo and looked at his little brother, worry showing on his usually happy face. "

Well, let's get him downstairs, then I can check him over." Chopper said. Zolo nodded and they went down to the boy's cabin and Zolo laid Luffy on the squishy green couch. Chopper did a thorough check up and when he was finished he shook his head.

"He seems perfectly fine, in fact, he's pretty healthy. He's just asleep." Chopper said. Zolo nodded and sighed.

"He's never done this before though." he said and then looked towards Trace, "Has he?" Trace shook his head. "Didn't think so. Either he hasn't been sleeping, which I highly doubt because I can hear the snoring, or he was just really tired." Zolo said watching his Captain carefully. Trace sighed and Zolo looked at him.

"You can sleep in Luffy's hammock if you're staying the night." Zolo said. Trace nodded and then looked around. He spotted the hammock that was stretched across in the corner and smiled.

"Is that it?" Trace asked pointing at the red hammock. Zolo nodded. "Thought as much." and with that he walked over and lay down, laying his hat on the floor beside the bed and instantly dropping off to sleep.

"I'm going to go and get his bag for him, he may need it." Chopper said and then scuttled off. Zolo looked over at the cupboard and then walked over and pulled out another blanket and a pillow. He wandered back over to the couch and lay the blanket beside it and then crawled underneath it. He slept on the deck all day, so, sleeping on the floor wasn't exactly uncomfortable for him, except for when his hip bones hit the floor, that hurt. He was just drifting off when he heard Luffy mutter in his sleep. Zolo listened closely.

"Zolo…" Luffy said and turned slightly. "No…don't leave…please?" Luffy whimpered. Zolo's face fell sadly and he sat up and laid a hand in Luffy's hair, the straw hat having been taken off and lain on the table beside the couch.

"I'm right here Luffy, I'm not going to leave you." Zolo whispered. Luffy smiled and quietened and then snored softly, indicating he was at peace once more. Zolo lay back down, thought a moment about what Luffy said and then went to sleep.

**Hmm, Wapol actually managed to get the potion into Luffy? Eep. Yeah, I really have got to stop talking like I don't know what's going to happen. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: We're doomed

The next morning dawned a bright and early day and Zolo yawned as the sun crept across his face. For once he wasn't grumpy when he woke up and he attributed that to having gone to bed so early last night. He looked up at the couch and noticed something odd. Instead of there being a long, thin arm hanging off the side of the couch, there was a small, tiny one. Zolo sat up and came face to face with a tiny face that looked like Luffy, but, couldn't possibly be Luffy! Zolo got up and hurried over to Trace and shook him. The older man opened his eyes and then raised an eyebrow in question.

"Hey, look over at Luffy." he said. Trace yawned and then sat up so he could see his little brother. And, when I say little, I mean little as in childlike. But, Zolo supposed it was probably a good thing that Luffy's clothes had shrunk with him, he wondered how but he wasn't one to doubt small miracles. Trace's eyes widened and he jumped off the hammock and hurried over to his little brother.

"That's Luffy when he was 9. What the hell happened, or am I still in some sort of twisted dream?" Trace asked. Zolo shrugged.

"Wapol must have done something after all." Zolo muttered and then Trace's face became stricken as little Luffy began waking up.

"You know how much trouble Luffy usually is?" Trace asked. Zolo nodded, not really understanding where this was going.

"He can't get any worse, surely."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong." Trace said and locked the door out of the men's quarters. Zolo suddenly found himself becoming very apprehensive as Luffy yawned and got up. He looked up at the two men, and they looked down at him and then his face split into a giant smile.

"Hi!" he said brightly. Trace looked at Zolo. "Who are you?" Luffy asked. Zolo halted a moment._ He doesn't remember?_ He thought. Trace kneeled down in front of Luffy.

"Hey, you sure you don't know me?" Trace asked. Luffy peered at him and then smiled.

"Nope, but you kinda look like my brother. He's cool." Luffy said with a gigantic grin. Luffy then saw his straw hat and picked it up and placed it on his head.

"Hat." Luffy said fondly and patted the hat on his head like it was a good dog. Zolo smiled, maybe this wouldn't be as hard as Trace had thought.

"Um, I'm Roronoa Zolo." Zolo said a little uneasily. Luffy smiled at him.

"I'm Luffy, Monkey D Luffy!" he squealed and then scrambled off the couch. "You have swords! Cooooool! How do you fight with them when you only have two hands?" Luffy asked and then rambled on.

"He doesn't seem so bad." Zolo muttered to Trace who put his hands on his hips.

"Oh yeah? Watch this." he said and then smiled at Luffy.

"Hey Luffy, sit down." he asked nicely. Luffy pouted.

"No." he refused. Uh- oh.

"Come here." Trace asked and Luffy ran to the other side of the room.

"Please tell me that's his only problem." Zolo pleaded placing a hand on his cheek. Trace shook his head.

"Oh no. He also had a big fascination with trying to swim, although he couldn't because of the cursed fruit, and he had the ever present mischievous streak, although it was probably worst at this age." Trace said and then let himself smile. Zolo was about ready to faint. This couldn't end well.

"Oh lord. I hope this wears off very soon." he said as Luffy proceeded to stretch his toes and tie them to his fingers. He giggled and rocked back onto his back, realising then that he couldn't move. He struggled but couldn't get loose.

"Uh oh, spaghettio's." Luffy said.

"Ya think we could just leave him like that?" Zolo asked with a wry smile.

"I'd love to, but, I tried it once and it cuts off his circulation. We need to untie him." Trace said and walked over to the little boy.

"No, I want the Zolo dude to untie me!" Luffy chirped. Trace started and then looked back at Zolo, who shrugged and resignedly walked forward. He kneeled down and proceeded to untie the young boy who thought this was all marvellous fun.

"I'm glad you think it's so funny." Zolo muttered as he undid Luffy's admittedly well tied knots. Luffy giggled. It was then Zolo noticed that Trace was a little quiet.

"There." Zolo said as he undid the last one. "Do that again and I'll smack you." he threatened. Luffy's face went from laughing to serious and he nodded solemnly.

"Breakfast!" Sanji's voice cried from above.

"Food!" Luffy cried and then ran straight into the door. He fell back, rubbed his head and then looked angrily at the door. "It's locked, how do you unlock it!" Luffy cried. He wasn't demanding them, he was just trying to figure it out. Zolo sighed.

"We're gonna have to show the rest of the crew sometime, we can't just keep him down here, people will get suspicious." Zolo said. Trace nodded. He walked over and picked the mini Luffy up and set him on his shoulders.

"Weeee!" Luffy cried and threw his hands into the air to emphasize his point. Trace smiled and ducked through the door that Zolo had just exited through. Luffy giggled and Trace thought to himself how cute his little brother actually was when he was a kid. Trace stopped when Zolo put a hand on his chest.

"Listen, I'll go in and tell them what happened and then I'll come back out and get you, how about that?" he asked. Trace nodded and then Zolo went into the galley.

Sanji, Nami, Chopper and Usopp all looked up at Zolo walked in.

"Where the hell have you been?" Nami demanded. Zolo scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, guys, we kinda have a problem." he said and then laughed a little nervously.

"Where's Luffy?" Chopper asked.

"That's the problem. He ate some meat that the King Wapol dude gave him. He said there was nothing wrong, but, well, now there is." Zolo replied.

"What happened?" Nami asked quietly.

"Well, he's been turned into a nine year old."

**Dum, dum, dum. heh. Little Luffy will be fun. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Luffy + sugar bad idea!

Zolo was about ready to call a lion tamer to come and stick his head in the crew's mouths they were that wide.

"A nine year old!" Usopp screeched. Zolo nodded.

"He doesn't have any memory of where he is, or what he is. He doesn't even remember Trace." Zolo explained. Sanji was sitting beside Nami, his smoke sitting on the edge of his lips.

"Well, he can't be any more trouble at this age could he?" Nami asked. Zolo snorted.

"You should have seen him downstairs with Trace and me. Anything we said, he did the opposite of. The only thing he listens to are threats, food and anything about his hat."

"So, if he annoys us we just threaten him." Sanji said standing up again.

"Well, we could, but, I think it would mess with his head way too much. I think we need to be nice to him. Act cool and he'll respect us. And Sanji, you can't kick him like you used to, he's only small now and will fly much farther." Nami said taking charge. Sanji snorted but nodded.

"Ok, so where is he?" Chopper asked. Zolo pointed out the door.

"He's with Trace right now." he replied.

"Well, bring him in." Usopp said and then quailed under the glare Zolo gave him.

"Trace!" Zolo called. The oldest man on the ship walked in with a little Luffy on his shoulders. Nami and Chopper both went 'Awww' at the sight of the young Luffy. Sanji stared and Usopp laughed. Luffy grinned as Trace put him down.

"Hi!" he squealed. Everyone was silent but they smiled at him. "I'm Monkey D Luffy!" he cried and then jumped into a chair. His chin barely reached the table but he struggled up onto his knees so he could see. "Can I have some food please, Mr chef?" he asked. Sanji was momentarily shocked, he was so used to Luffy yelling at him 'Meat!' or simply 'Food!'. He nodded and put some rice on a plate.

"Did I mention that Luffy was a little politer when he was younger?" Trace asked. Zolo sniggered.

"He got stupider as he got older in other words." Zolo said. Trace chuckled.

"No, he just spent a lot of time by himself when he first set out to become a pirate." the older man replied as he accepted a plate from Sanji and began to eat. Nami was served next and then Chopper, then Usopp and of course, Zolo was last. Zolo didn't care, as long as he got something. Luffy finished food, with a little less ferocity than they were used to and thanked Sanji.

"Uh, I'm not Mr Chef, my name's Sanji." Sanji said feeling just a tad uncomfortable.

"And I'm the great captain Usopp!" Usopp cried. Luffy's head instantly snapped around in the direction of the long nose. Usopp raised an eyebrow and then beckoned Luffy over.

"I'll tell you the time I defeated the great demon wabble gobble of the sea!" Usopp said. Luffy sat in awe as Usopp told him the tale. No one told Usopp off or anything, because at least the liar had Luffy's attention.

The day dragged on and Zolo decided it was time for his nap. Usopp had gone into the crow's nest, Chopper to his lab, Nami to her cabin, Sanji was in the kitchen and Trace was leaning against the rail of the ship at the bottom of the steps. Trace was fast asleep and Luffy was bouncing around Zolo, so, Zolo didn't know how he was supposed to get any sleep with Luffy running around pretending he was King of the Pirates, but, even so, Zolo was becoming a little fond of the little Luffy.

"Hey kiddo, you wanna take a rest?" Zolo asked hoping the answer was yes, and, to Zolo's delight, it was. Luffy nodded and then charged over to him. Zolo was hit by a fast moving ball of straw hat, black hair and boy. Zolo 'oomphed' as Luffy hit him head on. It didn't really hurt or anything but, it made Luffy giggle.

"Kid, you're gonna give me a hernia." Zolo teased.

Little Luffy, he had found, was in awe of him and thought it awesome that he could wield three swords at once. He also liked the earrings in Zolo's ears and asked Trace if he could get some like that and Trace had then laughed and said no way in hell. Luffy had pouted for at least a half an hour after that.

"What's a hernia?" Luffy asked. Zolo chuckled.

"Never mind. Go to sleep." he said. Luffy yawned and nodded. Zolo was expecting him to jump off and go over to where Trace was and sleep there, but instead he curled up in Zolo's lap and drifted off. Zolo looked around to make sure no one was watching him, then let himself drift off.

Sanji screamed. He had never screamed before but now he did, and boy did he sound like a girl. Zolo jumped up once again, not even registering that Luffy wasn't in his lap. Trace was also woken up and they both hurried into the kitchen to see what the hell had happened. Sanji was staring in shock at the floor. He seemed about ready to either faint, or kick someone's arse. Zolo had only seen him like this once before and that was a scary experience he hoped not to repeat.

"Sanji?" Zolo asked. Sanji turned to him, his mouth agape and his smoke forgotten on the floor. Trace peered past him and then gave a weird sound similar to Luffy's squeak of shock. He then leaped forward and grabbed a small body off the floor. Luffy had eaten the entire bag of sugar. The entire bag and anyone who has children at this age knows that when little kiddies eat sugar, they go psycho!

**This can't be good can it? read on!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sugar high

Sanji had finally calmed down after yelling himself hoarse at Zolo and then trying to kick his head in. As punishment for not keeping an eye on Luffy while he was classified as manageable, Zolo was given the task of looking after Luffy while he was on his sugar high. Oh lord would this never end! Trace had gone into the town to buy another bag of sugar for poor Sanji so he could make the dessert for that night.

Trace wandered through the street, looking for the shop he needed and then he heard a shout. It caught his attention instantly.

"Get revenge on your enemies! Turn them into children, cats, dogs, rats and even mice! Whatever you wish, I will sell!" a squeaky old voice cried. Trace moseyed on over and stared at the old crone who was behind the stall.

"Excuse me miss?" Trace asked politely. The old crone turned and gave him a toothy smile.

"Yes sonny?"

"Did you say you can turn people into children again?"

"Yes, do you want a bottle"

"No, but, I want to know how long the affect lasts for?" Trace asked and the old crone looked him up and down suspiciously.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked. Trace realised that he would have to come up with a good story to get her to believe him.

"Well, you see there was this guy that betrayed me, so, now I want to turn him into a kid, but, I have to get him back to my boss. And if he's a kid it won't be so hard to handle him but, I want to know how long I have to get him back to my boss before he turns back." Trace explained using all the right expressions and leaning down so he could whisper. The old crone nodded.

"It usually lasts about 3 months. But, for a small fee I could give you an antidote." she said. Trace brightened and winked.

"That would be gladly appreciated." he said.

"Stay there, I'll be right back." she said and then hurried back out to the back of her stall. She came back with a small vial of dark green bubbling liquid. Trace handed over the berries and thanked her. He was about to hurry back when he remembered what he had originally came for. He hurried off to find the shop he needed, hoping Zolo could handle his brother for a little longer.

Zolo was nearly ready to rip his own hair out. Luffy was going ballistic, using his gum gum abilities to stretch himself into places Zolo couldn't reach.

Luffy had now climbed up the mast and Usopp was making vain attempts to grab a hold of the literal monkey. Luffy just giggled and jumped out of reach using his arm as a bungie cord. He flew around, spiralling himself around the mast and then landing on the ground.

(Play some sort of corny chase music here) Zolo took chase running up the stairs of the ship after Luffy only to find that Luffy had rocketed over his head and was now at the other end of the ship. No one was planning to help the swordsman and they were just sitting back and laughing except Chopper who was yelling at Zolo to be careful not to hurt Luffy. WHERE THE HELL WAS TRACE! Zolo ran across to the figurehead which Luffy was now bouncing around on. Zolo went to grab the boy's arm but Luffy dodged and then swung himself over so he was lying on the deck. His hat flew off before he landed but he didn't seem to notice. He didn't stay still long though and got up to run over to where everyone else was standing. Luffy grabbed Chopper's hat and pulled it down over the poor doctor's eyes.

He then grabbed Usopp's hair and pulled it and then grabbed Nami's drink and poured it over her head. Oops. Sanji let off a string of curses that are too crude to type but let's just suffice it to say that Luffy even stopped and gasped, horrified by what the older man had said and it caused Zolo to start yelling at Sanji about not using those words in front of a young child, of course Zolo nearly used all the same words Sanji had said in his retaliation anyway. Luffy laughed at the two and then stopped.

"HAT!" he screamed and looked around wildly. Zolo smirked and held up the straw hat.

"Lose something kiddo?" Zolo asked. Luffy sighed glad that it was safe.

"Thanks Mr Zolo. Can I have it back?" Luffy asked. Zolo shook his head.

"Nope, not until you apologise to Chopper and Usopp." he said.

"And Nami!" Sanji shouted.

"Yeah and her too I suppose." Zolo grumbled. Luffy pouted and looked between his hat and the others and then back again.

"Fine." he said, "I'm sorry." he mumbled.

"Didn't hear you." Zolo said a little louder. Luffy sniffed.

"Sorry!" he shouted and then gazed at his hat with tears in his little wide eyes.

"Good boy. Now come and get your hat." Zolo said and held it out so Luffy could get it. Luffy walked forward, his little eyes becoming sleepier as he walked. The sugar high was wearing off and Luffy's energy was hitting an all time low. He barely reached Zolo, grabbed his hat and then collapsed, snoring gently. Zolo sighed and wiped the sweat off his head. Thank heavens that was over. Then he looked up sharply at Sanji.

"You have a really foul mouth." Zolo said. Sanji growled.

"The punishment of being stuck on this damn boat with you too much." Sanji responded. Zolo sneered and was about to pull out his swords when Chopper let out a shout.

"NO FIGHTING!" he yelled and ballooned into his man-beast form. "Not until Luffy is back to normal. He is small now and if you fight you may hurt him or get him thrown over board. Besides, it's all ready be a stressful day for us all, why don't we go to bed, the sun is going down and it's obvious you're all tired." he said and then went back to his cute and fluffy form again.

"I agree with Chopper." Nami said pointedly towards Sanji.

"Of course my gorgeous Nami!" Sanji cried doing his famed noodle dance. Zolo rolled his eyes and then looked down at the boy at his feet. It was true though. They would risk hurting Luffy when he was like this.

Luffy had been venturing about all morning, talking about how he wished he had a ship like this, and how he wished he could be the captain of it. Oh the irony. Zolo felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth and leaned down to pick the boy up.

"Bed time squirt." Zolo said quietly. He carried Luffy towards the door and felt a small fist close around the fold of his shirt and looked down to see Luffy hanging onto him, still asleep. He snickered and walked down to the dormitory wondering vaguely where Trace could have gotten to.

**Eep. I hope I never have a kid like that. Scary. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: It's all over…or is it?

Morning once again found Zolo on the floor beside the couch. He woke up feeling considerably warmer than he had yesterday morning. He thought maybe the last two days had just been a dream and he was in fact in bed, dreaming that he was sleeping on the floor. What?

Okay, he really had to stop trying to justify things that he already knew were true. He was asleep on the floor, and he was warmer. He opened his eyes and looked down beside him. Little Luffy was curled up by his side.

Why? The way Zolo had treated him yesterday was kind of mean and it should have meant Luffy rejecting him, but, here he was curled up by his side with one hand grasping the sleeve of his shirt. He heard laughter and twisted to see Sanji standing behind him laughing evilly.

"You so have it for Luffy." the blonde haired chef said. Zolo felt his face warm and glared at the annoying love cook.

"Fact one, Luffy crawled into my bed." Zolo said and then thought if Luffy was normal, that would sound so wrong. _Or would it? Ack, stop thinking like that, he's in the bed beside you for Christ sake!_ "Fact two, Luffy is my best friend which means naturally he would choose me to look up to, and Fact three, you wanna know what he told me? He thinks you're really scary." Okay, that last part was a lie, but, what could you do. Zolo smirked as Sanji stormed out. It probably wasn't wise to piss the chef off so early in the morning, but he just couldn't suppress that urge. He nudged Luffy and the smaller boy groaned.

"Just five more minutes." Luffy muttered.

"Now." Zolo said and nudged Luffy again. The young boy yawned and opened his eyes.

"Hi Mr Zolo!" Luffy cried and then hugged him. (Kinda reminiscent of young Gohan and Piccolo)

"Uh, mind if I ask what you're doing in my bed?" Zolo asked. Luffy's face fell and he grabbed his hat and jammed it on his head.

"I…thought you looked uncomfortable." he squeaked and then walked out. Zolo paused a moment. Well that was certainly different. It seemed like Luffy was scared of something and didn't want to tell him why. Zolo got up and followed Luffy out.

Where the hell was, ah, there he is on deck. Zolo walked over to Luffy's older brother who looked a little annoyed.

"Where did you go last night?" Zolo asked as they watched Luffy run around after Chopper.

"I fell asleep." Trace replied and sighed.

"Oh." Zolo said understanding. "Well, I have something to ask you. I woke this morning to find Luffy hanging off my arm in my bed this morning"

"Ah, he had one of his nightmares. He used to do that to me a lot as well." Trace said. Zolo tilted his head. "You see, the day that Luffy ate the cursed fruit, something else happened. He would never tell me the real reason why, but, he ended up in the sea, and his idol, red hair Shanks dived in to save him"

"Red hair Shanks! I wondered why that straw hat looked familiar, it was the one that Shanks always wore." Zolo said.

"You didn't realise earlier?" Trace asked. Zolo shook his head and then narrowed his eyes.

"But, that still doesn't make sense. Why would Luffy have a nightmare about someone saving him?"

"Maybe because Shanks lost an arm for him." Trace replied and then looked to where Luffy was busy watching Usopp draw a picture. Zolo stopped and watched Luffy as well. So that's why the last time he had seen Shanks, the man had had only one arm. He had wondered how that had happened.

"You see, to Shanks, Luffy was his treasure." Trace said with a smile. "Luffy meant everything to him, and Shanks meant everything to Luffy and they couldn't have had a stronger bond and if me and Luffy even have something that's close to that, then I'll be grateful." _Heh, yeah, me too._ Zolo thought and smiled as Luffy giggled.

"Oh! Guess what! I found an antidote. By itself the potion would have lasted at least 3 months." Trace grinned as he pulled out the vial with the green liquid in it. "Here's the antidote." Zolo took it and looked at it.

"Looks like poison. How are we going to get him to drink it?" Zolo asked. Trace smiled.

"Leave that to me." he said. Zolo shrugged and sat down on the deck to watch. Trace wandered over to where Luffy was sitting with a pen and trying to draw something, his little tongue between his teeth.

"Luffy." Trace said and little Luffy looked up. "You see this vial. You're not to touch it, okay? Don't drink it either. Okay?" Luffy peered up at him and then nodded. Trace smiled and set the vial down on the cargo box. He then proceeded to give Zolo a thumbs up and then walked back over to the swordsman.

Luffy's thought process.

_That Trace guy, he has the same name as my brother, cool! Anyway, that Trace guy told me not to touch that vial, so it must be something either dangerous or really cool that he doesn't want me to see. I wonder if it tastes like chicken? Luffy's arm stretched up and snatched the vial off the box. Not dangerous at all! Wonder why he told me not to touch it, I mean, it's not like it's gonna hurt me. Luffy pulled out the cork in the top. Looks like melted seaweed. Yuck, but, then some things look really yucky but taste good. Luffy poured the contents of the vial down his throat.  
_

"Hey, it does taste like chicken!" Luffy said aloud. He then saw Trace walking toward him. Uh oh. Alert! Run! Luffy jumped up, dropped the vial and then bolted.

"Hey, Luffy!" Trace called. Luffy looked back over his shoulder, tripped and fell over the side of the ship and onto the ground. It didn't even register as he got up and bolted into the town.

"Great!" Zolo said and then put a hand on his forehead. "Come on, let's go find him." and the two men jumped over the side of the ship.

**Hmm. Little Luffy in _The passing of the hat _is so damn cute. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, in this chapter Trace gets a little p-i-s-s-e-d. But, I needed to do this to show just how strong Luffy and Zolo's bond is.**

Chapter 7: Bonds

"Well that didn't exactly go to plan." Trace mumbled as he peered under a fruit cart. Zolo looked over at him.

"Gee, ya think?" Zolo replied sarcastically. Trace frowned at him.

"I didn't see you come up with a plan." Trace said and then stormed off. Zolo tilted his head. That was so unlike Trace. What the hell was bugging him? Zolo sighed and shrugged, jogging after the older man. "Trace. What's wrong?" Zolo asked. Trace sighed.

"Nothing." he said and then did something Zolo had only seen Luffy do. A full on pout.

"That explains the pout which is something only Luffy does. Now, what's wrong or I'm just gonna go off and find Luffy myself." Zolo asked a bit annoyed. Trace sighed again and then stopped.

"I know I shouldn't be acting like this, but, I thought seeing as how Luffy went back to being a little kid, he would re-attach himself to me, but, he doesn't even know who I am and, oh man, I'm starting to think like an idiot." Trace said and pushed his hat back a little.

"No. He's your brother. It's understandable. But, he doesn't remember you"

"That's what I mean! He doesn't remember me, and the bond we have isn't there, or isn't as strong. But, with you and him, he attached himself to you almost instantly. That bond between you remained." Trace said and then looked over towards a restaurant.

Zolo hadn't even registered that fact. It was true he supposed. Luffy had hung around him for most of the past two days and he had ended up in Zolo's bed this morning. Maybe Luffy and his bond were stronger than Zolo thought.

"There he is." Trace said and then pointed towards a much smaller than usual straw hat. It was bobbing up and down through the mounds of people making their way down the street. Zolo got up and the two older men hurried through, pushing people aside. The straw hat stopped and Zolo's heart skipped a beat.

Wapol was standing in front of the small boy. Zolo pulled out his swords and the people in the street shrieked and moved away.  
"Hello there my little friend." A tall guy peered down at him. Luffy looked up and smiled.

"Hi. What's your name?" Luffy asked. Wapol raised an eyebrow.

"King Wapol. I know you, you're Monkey D Luffy aren't you?" Wapol asked, a sly smile coming to his lips.

"Sure am. How did you know me!" Luffy squeaked.

"I know a lot of things. I also know, you're coming with me. We're going to take a little trip." Wapol said and grabbed Luffy's arm. Luffy screamed and pulled at his arm, trying to get free, but all he could do was stretch.

"Let me go! You're not a king! You're a meanie!" Luffy cried at the top of his lungs.

"Yes I am little runt, and you are going to learn just how mean I can be." Wapol replied and dragged Luffy further. Suddenly there was a raging inferno in front of them and Wapol stopped, shielding his face with his free hand.

"What is this?" Wapol asked as the inferno calmed and turned into the shape of a man.

"Let my little brother go." a voice said from the fire. Wapol stood his ground.

"He's your brother? He won't be for much longer, now get out of my way or I'll chew you up like a hot pepper." Wapol replied and then felt cold steel pressing against his throat.

"Wrong answer." a voice hissed in his ear. Wapol, being the coward that he is, immediately let Luffy's hand go. Luffy staggered back and watched as Zolo shoved Wapol to the ground and placed a foot on his back.

"If you don't want to be sliced into little bitty ribbons, then you had best leave town." Zolo snarled and pulled his foot away. Wapol sniggered.

"Why would I listen to an empty threat like that?"

"Because if you don't, then I'll turn you into crispy king." Trace said from in front of him and the flames erupted again, going absolutely wild. Wapol flinched and then a scowl spread across his face.

"Fine." he said and began walking away. Trace let a tongue of flame lick out and catch the king's cape as he passed. Wapol let out a shriek and ran off, hands desperately batting at the flame's behind him. Trace chuckled and let the flames die, slowly turning back into himself again. Luffy was looking at the two men in awe.

"I wanna be as strong as you guys!" Luffy cried and jumped up, a hand on his hat. Zolo and Trace laughed.

"You will be one day Luffy." Zolo said. Luffy smiled happily and then yawned. His eyes drooped and he fell forward onto the ground with a soft thud. Zolo went to him and checked to make sure the little boy was okay.

"Is he alright?" Trace asked. Zolo nodded.

"Yeah. The potion must be taking affect. C'mon, let's get back to the ship." Zolo said and picked Luffy up.

**Wapol is an idiot. I hate him sooooooo much. Glad he's gone. Nearly over.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Love

Zolo had fallen asleep waiting for Luffy to change back. He yawned and rolled over, to come face to face with a grown up Luffy this time. Luffy was snuggled against him, his hands around the swordsman's waist and his legs twisted around Zolo's ankles. He was fast asleep, his mouth slightly open. Zolo felt himself blush and tried to wiggle free of Luffy's grip but Luffy was stuck tight. Zolo groaned and prodded Luffy in the head. Luffy's face scrunched up and then his eyes opened. He surveyed where he was and then smiled.

"Hey Zolo. How long have I been asleep? Feels like I haven't seen anyone in two days. But, I suddenly have the urge to not eat meat again any time soon." he said and then unwound one of his hands to scratch his head.

Zolo sniggered and then began to laugh. He couldn't help himself, it was just to freaking funny! He laughed until his sides hurt and Luffy was laughing with him, not really sure why, but laughing nonetheless. Zolo finally calmed down enough to run a hand through his hair.

"Luffy. You should really try to remember who your enemies are. That Wapol guy that was at Chopper's castle gave you a piece of meat that had a potion in it that turned you into a nine year old. That's what happened." Zolo explained. Luffy sat up and scratched his head again.

"Oh? Who's Wapol?" Luffy asked. Zolo slapped his forehead.

"Guy who eats everything! Remember?" Luffy thought a moment and then a grin came to his face.

"Nope!" he replied. If Zolo could have face vaulted, he would have but unfortunately, he was already lying on the floor so he couldn't do it. "But I do remember feeling weird and I suddenly have this urge to be a swordsman. Oh well." Luffy said.

Zolo raised an eyebrow as Luffy smiled at him. It was then Zolo realised that what that stupid love cook had said was true. He did like Luffy. He liked Luffy a lot. But how was he going to tell his captain that he was in love with him?

"Zolo?" Luffy asked. Zolo looked up and suddenly Luffy's lips were pressed against his. Zolo was stunned for a moment and then he relaxed, letting himself fall into the kiss. Luffy's arms wrapped around his neck and Zolo felt his heart beat double time. Was this really happening? He hadn't realised just how much he did love Luffy. They broke apart, staring into each other's eyes and breathing a little quicker than was normal. They sat like that until a clatter made them look up and Trace appeared.

"Hey Trace!" Luffy said and got up with a big smile. Trace smiled back.

"Are you feeling alright little bro'?" Trace asked. Luffy nodded.

"Yeah. I feel fine." Luffy responded as he picked up his hat and placed it on his head. Zolo was still in a little bit of shock. Luffy noticed and then his smile faltered as a thought lanced through his mind.

"Hey, Trace. Could you leave me and Zolo alone for a minute please?" Luffy asked. Trace looked between the two and then nodded and went back out again. Luffy walked back over to where Zolo was watching him. Luffy didn't know what to make of the expression on Zolo's face.

"Zolo?" he asked again. Zolo looked at him and a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Yeah?"

"You don't like me do you?" Luffy asked. Zolo started. He hadn't expected that.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you look like you're in shock or something. I didn't mean to kiss you, it just happened. I'm sorry." Luffy said, his face one of desperation. Zolo bit his lip and then smiled. He pushed Luffy's hat back so it was dangling from the string around Luffy's neck. Luffy watched him with wide eyes as he leaned forward and took Luffy's mouth in his own. There was less fervour in this kiss, but it was soft and it told Luffy that whatever he had thought about Zolo liking him was not true and that they loved each other was the only truth he had to believe. They broke apart again, but Zolo's arm remained around his shoulders. "Luffy. I love you." he said. Luffy tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"I love you too Zolo." he replied and hugged his swordsman.  
**The End**

**Okay, all over. What did you think? Reviews please! **


End file.
